


Phantom Memory

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Unfinished Ideas [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Alessa is using him, Angst, Danny Needs a Hug, Night Terrors, not complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Danny has been having night terrors and everyone knows it. His therapist is kinda creepy but he adores Dr. Alessa. Why wouldn't he? She is the only one not treating him like a child.





	Phantom Memory

Danny had night terrors. Not nightmares, but night terrors. He has had them since the portal accident, has had them at home, at his friends’ houses, at school when he fell asleep. When they first started showing up, he, along with his family and friends, were terrified. 

Who wouldn’t be? Who wouldn’t be terrified when you heard your child, your little brother, your best friend scream and screech as loud as he could during the middle of the night?

Who wouldn’t be terrified when the child, yes, he was a child, he was only 14, would cling to you in what they now figured out were panic attacks, sobbing and gasping, begging you to help some child.

How could they not be terrified of what they heard, of how his night terror consisted of a young girl being burned alive for being thought of as a witch.  
Or how the town they burned her in slowly decayed and monsters and creatures took over. 

Or of how there was this ‘protector’ of the child who had survived. A monster standing tall and dark. A creature that would slice and skin and torture people, keeping them alive just long enough to ‘play’ with them. 

 

Jazz had been the one to start the notebooks, after a week of Danny waking up, screaming himself hoarse. She wrote down everything he said, the notebooks quickly multiplying. After two months, Danny took over the writing. He wrote and wrote and wrote. He drew the monsters, wrote out everything he heard and saw in his sleep. The one with the little girl burning was a frequent one.

 

When Sam and Tucker found out, so did the whole school. He had slipped up; made the mistake of falling asleep in class. Mr. Lancer had been making his way to the desk when the screaming started. Danny’s panic attack had caused the class to… well, panic.

No one seemed to be able to calm him down. Not Mr. Lancer, not Sam, not Tucker.

Both Dash and Kwan had to hold him down, and with no one to calm him, he lost consciousness, sending him back into his hellish dream world.

Neither Tucker or Sam had answers to Mr. Lancer’s questions. How could they? They never saw this side of Danny. 

The Fentons told the faculty everything after they got there. Of Danny’s night terrors, of the screaming, the panic attacks, the notebooks. They told them everything.

The school had suggested a therapist. And, yeah, Danny didn’t want to go but if he could get rid of the nightmares? Then yeah, sure, he’d go and play nice. 

He didn’t know why he felt dread coursing through his veins when his therapist had told him her name.

Alessa.

It was a somewhat common name.

He had no reason to feel as he did. Alessa was nice. She didn’t talk to him like a child and she waited until he was ready to talk.

After four sessions, he brought in one of the notebooks, showed her the pictures of the main monster, Pyramid Head as Danny called him. He watched as Ms. Alessa caressed the picture almost lovingly before she smiled at Danny, telling him that him trusting her enough to bring this to her meant he was taking his first steps to recovery.

He had been confused at the word recovery. What did he need to recover from?

After the eighth and ninth sessions, he went weeks without a night terror. He had cried after waking up the third day in a row without one. 

On the tenth session, he walked in Alessa’s room, smiling and gripping a normal book. She seemed so happy he had gone so long without the night terrors. He spent the entire session smiling, talking about the book in his hands.

They started back after the fifteenth session, worse than before. He had clung to Mrs. Foley, sobbing and begging her to make the night terrors stop. Tucker had never felt more helpless.

When the Mansions had found out, they demanded Danny be put in an institution, claiming that he was mentally unwell.

By the twenty fifth session, everyone stopped talking about it. Dash had stopped bullying him, the others stopped paying attention to him. It was like he wasn’t even there.

Mr. Lancer took classes on stopping panic attacks and allowed Danny to sleep in his classroom any free period the boy had. He was worried. Danny had doing so well, his grades had been picking up. He stayed by his side, watching over him any time he slept, and almost every time, Danny woke up screaming.


End file.
